As any camper knows, setting up a tent can be difficult and frustrating, particularly at night or in inclement weather. The same is true for other types of collapsible devices and shelters, such as portable awnings, gazebos, screen houses, sunshades, umbrellas, strollers, and cribs. There is therefore a need for methods and devices to facilitate rapid and simple set-up and break down of collapsible devices and shelters.